Cuando el odio tiene color
by Firendice
Summary: Han pasado años desde que la esclavitud y el racismo fueron abolidos, pero por desgracia es algo que nunca terminara del todo. El odio irracional por el color canela y la descendencia latina de Bella Swan hará de Edward Masen un verdadero bastardo, que no descansara hasta destruirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Todo lo que aquí verán es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso sus personajes. La historia es de mi autoria.**

**Puede tener contenido perturbante para mentes débiles y cerradas...**

**Beteado como siempre por mi hermosa Mentxu Masen Beta FFADICTION ************ www facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

**Agradezco absolutamente a Maarie, Consuelo, Mentxu, Eve, Konnyxa**** y todas las chicas que me han apoyado con esto.**

* * *

**Nota introductoria**

En nuestro mundo han existido diversos fenómenos que han movido las masas y que han cambiado mucho nuestra forma de ver la vida. Antiguamente se consideraban como sirvientes a aquellos que tenían la piel oscura, se les trataba como escoria, se vendían al mejor postor, para la humanidad el color "negro" era sinónimo de nada. Con el tiempo las cosas parecieron mejorar y una nueva raza surgió, una mezcla del color blanco y albino, con aquel oscuro e imponente creó una nueva piel color canela que era hermosa y perfecta. El mundo cambio y hoy día todos somos iguales o al menos eso nos han dicho, pero no es así, no del todo. Negamos que exista ese odio por aquellos diferentes, negamos la maldad, negamos la repugnancia y todo mal pensamiento o sentimiento porque hemos sido entrenados en los últimos tiempos a tratar a todos como un igual.

Esta historia ha sido creada precisamente por esa certeza de que todos somos diferentes, pero aún existe esa barrera divisoria, esto es algo que me ha costado pensar y que duele escribir porque es una realidad subyacente. Porque por desgracia a algunos se les llenan sus labios llamándose superiores y creyendo que una raza te hace un ser superior.

* * *

**Summary: **Han pasado años desde que la esclavitud y el racismo fueron abolidos, pero por desgracia es algo que nunca terminará del todo. El odio irracional por el color canela y la descendencia latina de Bella Swan hará de Edward Masen un verdadero bastardo, que no descansará hasta destruirla.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

Edward Masen observa entre las sombras a la chica que más ha odiado en sus escasos 20 años de vida, la mira con asco y repulsión. Sostiene una daga de plata en su mano. Está ebrio y ha decidido asustarla. La quiere lejos de su vida, fuera para siempre. Odia su presencia, odia sentirla cerca, odia observar el color de su piel cuando, temprano en la mañana, lleva como un gatito asustado el desayuno a su cama. Ella nunca le ha hecho nada, pero para Edward, el simple hecho de tener ese color canela lo hacen odiarla más allá de la razón y el entendimiento. Existir es el mayor de los pecados cuando se tiene ese color, al menos eso piensa el joven Masen.

Edward ha vivido rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Nunca le ha faltado nada y su padre le ha hecho creer que es el dueño del mundo. Nada es lo suficientemente bueno para él y, por ello, disfruta lastimando a todos, mostrándoles lo inferiores que son a su lado, siendo el más vil de los canallas, el animal más sanguinario y cobarde. En el instituto fue el temido y odiado, nadie nunca se cruzó en su camino, sus ojos exhalaban peligro, al igual que su postura. El chico Masen era solitario, pero disfrutaba su soledad, disfrutaba de las sombras que se convirtieron es su mejor amigo y aliado. No conocía límites. El dinero no representaba fronteras y no había nada que quisiese que no tuviese.

Pronto acabaría su carrera universitaria y empezaría a entrenarse para dominar el gran imperio Masen. La idea le hacía relamerse los labios, ansioso por tener más poder y control. Él era un adicto a ser idolatrado y temido y qué mejor lugar que una gran constructora, donde él sería el jefe, el dueño, amo y señor.

Al ser quien era, y cansado de que la _negra de mierda,_ como él la llamaba, no se fuera de su hogar y dejara de perturbarlo con su sola presencia, había tomado una decisión.

En el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento poca consciencia tenía y cuando se acerca a la chica con mirada asesina y asqueada, ella empieza a correr asustada.

—No, no me lastimes, por favor —implora entre lágrimas desesperadas.

—Nada disfrutaría más en este mundo. —Con su daga empieza a rozar la piel canela que temblaba presagiando el final—. Pero no lo vales, negra de mierda. Me da asco el solo hecho de pensar tu sangre manchando mi piel. —Sonríe angelicalmente—. Aunque sería un favor para la humanidad. Librarlo de las escorias como tú que pudren el mundo.

—No soy una negra —dice ella sollozando.

—Lo eres, maldita bastarda, maldita de mierda… inútil, estúpida. —Ha soportado tanto sus tratos.

Algo se apodera de la chica bajita y morena, algo que toma su cuerpo y le da las fuerzas y la valentía necesaria para pararse y enfrentarlo.

—Entonces acaba de una vez, puto malnacido. —Le escupe el rostro y el joven asombrado por su osadía, la deja allí.

Él se jura cobrárselas una por una, de la manera más vil y cruel que puede existir, acabándola desde adentro, acabando con sus ilusiones y rompiendo su corazón.

PRIMERA PARTE

Y entonces, un día tus ojos y mis ojos se cruzaron por una fracción de tiempo… Te odié, te odié tanto que me asfixiaba hasta la locura, pero el cosmos nos castiga de la peor manera posible y el odio se convirtió en amor.

Pero dime tú… ¿Es acaso esto amor? El amor es sincero, tierno y desinteresado. Es dulce sin medida, en cambio yo… yo deseo poseerte, marcarte, yo deseo asfixiarte de la forma que me ahogas a mí. Deseo, de ser posible, fundirnos en uno. Borrar de ti aquello que odio, aquello que aún hoy me hace odiarte, aquello que nos une y nos separa. Tu piel, tu piel, tu hermosa piel es canela, es pasión, es dolor y es ira. La odio, te odio, pero la amo, eres tú, es mi corazón.

Desearía estar dentro de tu alma, así, tal vez, sentirías esta demencia desbordante, así tal vez me amarías, pero no me amas y te odio por eso. Me enloquece que no me mires, que tus ojos me desprecien.

Estoy loco, loco… absolutamente desquiciado. Te amo, te anhelo, te necesito. Te odio, te quiero lejos de mi lado, quiero nunca más sentir tu piel.

¿Qué hacer?

Dime qué hacer reina mía. Tú tienes la palabra, tu boca, tu voz harán surgir la bestia. Una negativa me destruirá por completo, pero si tú dices que sí… ¡Oh! Que el infierno mismo nos ampare. Soy fuego, tú eres fuego, vamos a morir calcinados. Es la lujuria, la pasión y el odio. Es mi corazón y el tuyo que al unirse harán este mundo temblar…

Quiero de ser posible salir con vida, ¿saldremos con vida?

¿Podremos con esto?

**CAPÍTULO 1. **

La vida de una chica de 16, que está a punto de acabar la escuela y que con ansias locas anhela la universidad, se reduce a sueños. Sueños de una princesa de cuento encantado que desearía poder tener una máquina del tiempo y manejarlo a su antojo, adelantando los hechos y encontrando aquello deseado. Pero la vida no es solo sueños, y los sueños a veces no son cumplidos y terminan por convertirse en pesadillas.

En este caso, la chica de descendencia latina con piel canela, ojos cafés como el más exquisito chocolate y cabello negro azabache, no cumpliría el suyo, al menos por un tiempo. Y como la humanidad desconoce absolutamente lo que deparará el futuro para sí, ella no supo que todo lo que un día anheló y, con esperanza poco a poco construyeron en su familia, sería arrasado.

Así fue como cierto día del 2007, las ilusiones de toda una familia mexicana que llegó a Estados Unidos con el sueño de un futuro mejor terminó en nada. Su padre quedó desempleado, su hermano dejó la universidad y su madre enfermó al ver a su familia caer en pique. Ella había establecido lo que sería su vida pero no imaginó que las cosas acabarían así. Dejó de lado sus sueños en un intento desesperado de ayudar a su padre y hermano, pero poco era lo que podía hacer. El país que durante años la acogió, hoy le daba la espalda.

—Debes ser americana para obtener el puesto… Lo siento. —Escuchó con frecuencia.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos se proponía en las noches encontrar una oportunidad para mejorar al menos un poco su actual calidad de vida, pero era tan difícil. Ella no sabía hacer mucho, apenas tenía 16 y la crisis actual no daba mucho de donde escoger. El día en el que todo estaba perdido y ante sus ojos veía morir con lentitud a su madre, una chispa de luz apareció. Ella consiguió empleo.

Y aquí estaba ella hoy, con su uniforme negro y delantal blanco perfectamente planchado, lista para iniciar labores en aquella tétrica mansión llena de lujos y excentricidades. Sus manos sudaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Tenía tanto miedo que seguro se podía palpar y eso era ya decir mucho, pero era inevitable, le habían advertido algo y ella no podía alejar de su mente aquella advertencia.

_—Aléjese del niño Edward, él suele ser una persona no muy fácil de tratar, además de que no le gusta ver extraños en casa._

Aquella parecía una excusa muy inventada, pero era una advertencia y siempre era mejor seguirlas que llevarse una sorpresa.

Entonces ella pone su mejor sonrisa, ve a su madre en su mente e inicia con el miedo aún apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Empezó a moverse en la cocina con rapidez y gracia, preparando manjares para los niños ricos dueños de todo aquello. Su especialidad siempre ha sido la repostería. Renée siempre le dijo que para conquistar al hombre de su vida debería endulzarle el alma, entonces cada vez que preparaba uno de sus pasteles o bocadillos lo hacía como si quisiera endulzar el alma de quien fuese que lo probara. Puso su mayor esmero y dedicación en cada parte de su trabajo, dejando gotitas de amor impregnadas en el aire. En su mente, veía el rostro de su madre con una sonrisa y con las facciones notablemente mejoradas, todo esto era por y para ella.

Su madre era su cosmos y su universo y, en ese instante, preparando los alimentos, se imaginaba a Renée junto a ella, guiándola para que todo estuviese perfecto. Una sonrisa involuntaria llena por completo su rostro al pensar en su madre; sus ojos azules llenos de ilusión y esperanza eran todo lo que ella necesitaba para entender que sin importar la difícil situación en ese momento, cabía aún un espacio enorme para la fe y para comprender que algún día todo estaría mejor. Los sacrificios son compensados en gran medida.

Estaba tan concentrada y feliz por lo bien que llevaba todo que no notó la presencia de un ser extraño.

Carlisle Masen era muy parecido a su hijo física y mentalmente, aunque era más tolerante y menos arrogante y, por supuesto, no tenía aquella ira y odio irracional a quienes no tuviesen su color. Al contrario, él amaba ese color, durante años se había liado con latinas por esa sangre candente y fogosa que las hacía pasionales y únicas. Por eso, cuando supo la descendencia de su nueva empleada, no dudó un instante en darle el empleo. Algo le decía su mente astuta y premonitoria que la chiquilla sería, como siempre, un orgullo más para su raza. Ahora mismo, viéndola de espaldas sabía que no se había equivocado.

Él la miraba con hambre feroz, como si quisiera devorarla, pero guardó los pensamientos que la hermosa chica despertó. No era conveniente enmarañarse en una aventura aún, por lo que se prometió ser gentil y cuidarla como un tesoro preciado para después disfrutar de los placeres carnales a su lado. Su ego y su vanidad no le permitían ver o siquiera considerar que tal vez ella lo rechazara. Pero claro, cuando se tiene dinero y belleza, el ser humano se olvida del interior que a muchos importa y que la tenía renegrida por la codicia, la lujuria y la ambición.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban anhelantes y expectantes, deseaba que el tiempo corriera rápido para tenerla. Sus caderas, sus pechos y sus glúteos eran jodidamente atrayentes y ansiaba el momento en poseerlos, quería enterrarse en ella, hacerla gritar y moverse como un demente en su carne. Sonrió pícaramente, el tiempo era tan efímero y relativo que cuando él menos lo esperara, sería el momento justo. Sabedor de que debía iniciar bien, arregló su corbata y puso su mejor sonrisa, tranquila y amorosa, para engatusarla.

—Hola jovencita. —Su voz era tan gentil y serena que ninguno en Masen Constructions lo hubiese creído—. Eres la nueva empleada, ¿no es así? —Su sonrisa podría pasarse por gentil y tímida, pero no era así, era la sonrisa de un lobo hambriento disfrazado de oveja.

—Sí, señor. —La chica está tan aterrada por conocer a su jefe que poco observa sus movimientos y acciones fingidas.

—Nada de señor. —Reprende él volviendo a sonreír—. Llámame Carlisle.

Su mente hace corto circuito, es tan gentil que se dice afortunada por conseguir aquel trabajo. La chica le sonríe al lobo y él se deleita ante su futuro triunfo.

—No es correcto, señor —dice ella—, pero gracias por la confianza al permitirme decir su nombre. —Le entrega una tímida sonrisa y se gira para seguir trabajando.

—No importa, nena —dice pícaro—. Me gustaría que tú me llamaras por mi nombre.

Ella se congela un segundo, pero luego toma el valor para decir rotundamente.

—No.

Él frunce el ceño ante su negativa. Jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho no o ha contradicho lo que él espera. ¡Nunca! Y la verdad, sentía como si le hubiesen dado una patada en las tripas. Su mente empieza a cavilar con velocidad la forma de romper esa barrera que ella misma ha creado en un segundo. Para su desgracia, no sabe qué decir, así que con una mirada concentrada se despide y se jura a si mismo deslumbrarla.

Tiembla sutilmente, le ha dicho que no a él, a su jefe, en su primer día. Puede sentir aún su mirada desconcertada taladrando su espalda y siente que caerá al suelo aterrada en cualquier momento.

Siente su cuerpo relajarse cuando él se va. En realidad es un ser encantador, pero ella no puede considerarlo así, no cuando es su jefe y obviamente le lleva más de 20 años. — ¿Qué diablos he pensado? —Se reprende a sí misma. Por una fracción de segundo, lo consideró lo deficientemente atractivo para fijar su atención en él.

Empieza a temblar aterrada como presintiendo que algo iba mal y, cuando un dolor punzante la alerta, mira su mano y, efectivamente, se ha hecho un gran corte. El olor le hace marearse y sentir que el mundo se viene encima. Grita para que alguien la ayude, entonces llega Sue mirándola aterrada y tomándola en brazos justo cuando va a estamparse contra el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación oscura, justo al final de un largo pasillo, está inmerso en su universo el joven Masen. Él es un chiquillo tosco, grosero y, sobretodo, muy caprichoso. La vida ha sido para él sencilla y sin complicaciones. El dinero de su padre le ha abierto las puertas del mundo, del dominio y del control.

Desde que tiene uso de razón, miles de dólares llenan sus bolsillos haciendo hincar ante él al mundo entero. Su padre se ha encargado de hacerle saber que el dinero domina el mundo entero.

_—Cuando quieras algo, solo dilo. Lo tendrás. Eres mi hijo y si quieres el puto mundo, te lo daré._

Esa pequeña e insignificante frase, cambió la vida del pequeño niño que, feliz por lo que su padre le dijo, aprendió el arte de la manipulación. Los años lo cambiaron por completo y, al crecer, su alma se corrompió a tal punto que parecía un demonio. Un demonio envolvente, aterrador y a la vez deslumbrante. Su alma le hizo un día atacar como forma de diversión, de poder… Su víctima, un chiquillo gordito que bajo su escrudiño, era el más grande de los perdedores. Quería diversión, quería ver las burlas de los demás ante el tonto, pero no quería ensuciar sus manos, para eso había más idiotas que por dinero harían mucho.

_—Golpea a ese ñoño —dijo aquella primera vez, con 11años de edad._

_— ¿Por qué lo haría? —dijo aterrado bajo su mirada uno de los chicos mayores del instituto._

_—Yo lo he dicho. —Rugió—. Y si lo haces, te daré mil dólares._

_— ¿Mil dólares? —dijo el chico atónito—. ¿Por qué?_

_—Me quiero divertir. —La sonrisa que adornó su rostro en aquel tiempo pudo amedrantar al chico más grande del instituto._

Y desde ese día, nada fue igual. Se convirtió en el temido y envidiado. Nadie estaba lo suficiente cerca, pero igual lo observaban en la distancia, obsesionados por él, por ser tan misterioso, miserable y perfecto. Pues Edward Masen, además de dinero y poder, poseía una belleza desbordante y agónica que hacía suspirar a quienes lo vieran.

Él era simplemente una criatura intrigante con un aura oscura, repelente, atrayente y fascinante. Ese alguien que esperas ver en los cuentos de terror. Con la diferencia, claro, de que no sería el protagonista, sería el villano.

Justo ahora, el chico hace algo que aunque muchos hacen, viniendo de él, es absolutamente intrigante e hipnotizante. Se encuentra sentado, mirando y no mirando la pantalla. Sus pantalones están abajo, al igual que sus bóxers y su miembro palpitante está erguido, apuntando orgulloso hacia arriba.

Aunque Edward no es muy amante de las películas porno, ahora mismo siente que las necesita. Tiene tanta energía concentrada y tanto tiempo que no se libera que ha decidido excitarse, tocarse a sí mimo y luego descargarse.

Hace mucho no toma a una mujer, realmente los coños no le generan mucho ahora mismo. No cuando pocas veces encuentra a alguien a su altura. No cuando lo decepcionan al no apretarlo lo suficientemente fuerte. No cuando el maldito mundo está lleno de negras despreciables. Se enoja al pensar en esas bastardas, por lo que sus movimientos se hacen más frenéticos. Aprieta su polla con fuerza, posicionando sus dedos de forma extraña, separándolos de forma que abarque lo más que pueda su miembro, queriendo sentir que todo acabará ahí mismo y olvidar... sacar de su mente la basura que por momentos no lo deja vivir tranquilo. Cierra los ojos, no quiere ver a las putas, quiere escuchar sus jadeos roncos y guturales e ignorar que, paradójicamente, el único porno que ve es el proveniente de Latinoamérica.

Cómo se odia por ser tan asqueroso.

Imagina los pechos de las chicas, son grandes y jugosos. Se imagina a sí mismo follando las tetas, pero no penetrando, no mezclando sus fluidos. Él tendría a la chica atada, de modo que esas asquerosas manos no lo tocaran, de modo que él dominara y su falo disfrutara.

Empieza a jadear y a gritar con fuerza mientras su mano se mueve a su propio ritmo. Arriba, abajo, arriba y otra vez abajo, intercalando algunas veces uno que otro apriete a sus bolas. Siente que está llegando, que por fin se liberará, pero justo cuando está llegando, escucha un grito asustado. Bufa enojado por la interrupción, él necesita esa liberación y ahora tendrá que esperar, aunque debe admitir que si no hubiese sido por aquella voz hipnotizante que lo hizo saltar, no hubiese parado.

Se sube los bóxers y los pantalones, no se molesta en abrocharlos y en tapar su erección. Según él, es un privilegio para las sirvientas, un regalo que seguramente les hará sonreír y fantasear con aquello que solo en sus sueños locos podrán tener.

Desciende despacio y busca en la mansión vacía alguna señal del estruendoso grito. La casa está desierta, no se escuchan murmullos, no hay alboroto, pero aquel lugar frío y sin vida es enorme y en su cabeza no cabe la posibilidad de que el revuelo se formara en la cocina. ¿Por qué se formaría allí? ¿Por qué si el grito seguramente provino de alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como él?

Su mente estaba nublada de preguntas, nada tenía absoluto sentido pero cuando estaba a punto de desistir y creer finalmente que todo fue una tonta alucinación, Sue entra como alma que lleva el diablo con la preocupación pintada en sus facciones, con algunos implementos en sus manos, temblorosa y con un el hedor a sudor impregnado en su piel.

Hipnotizado por la angustia de su ama de llaves, la sigue, acechando, con pasos lentos, pausados y observando con sigilo, caminando como un gato, siempre temeroso de ser atacado y preparado para hincar los dientes si algo extraño ocurre. Se asombra al ser guiado a la cocina, no suele ser su lugar favorito del mundo. Eso de mezclarse con la servidumbre y la comida sin preparar no es algo que le agrade mucho, pero su mente de cazador le exige continuar y así lo hace, paralizándose en el acto al descubrir el peor alboroto nunca antes visto en la casa Masen.

Sus ojos van directo al cabello rubio de su padre, asombrándose de la tranquilidad y ternura con la que acaricia los cabellos negros que se ven a distancia.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Él se acerca un poco más para observar a la chica, lo hace despacio temiendo por lo que encontrará. Su piel se estremece, algo pasa. Sus puños se aprietan y su corazón corre deprisa, sus manos antes secas ahora están húmedas, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, observando la escena que tiene frente a él sin poder creérselo, transformando en un instante su corazón, cubriéndolo con una capa de hielo y haciéndolo ser esa criatura maligna que dominaba casi todo el tiempo.

Frente a él está aquello que odia, está la viva imagen de quien lo hizo lo que es hoy. Por culpa de una mujer como aquella, el niño se convirtió en hombre deprisa, sin detenerse a pensar qué era lo bueno y que lo malo.

La chica es bastante bonita, pero es negra, es absolutamente negra, su piel, sus manos, su rostro… Todo. Desea sacarla, no verla nunca más cerca de ellos, que su padre se limpie las manos. Esa escoria lo ha manchado, esa maldita ha manchado su casa.

Eso dice su cabeza, eso clama a gritos, pero ella no es negra, ella aduras penas y tiene un color canela. Es incluso más blanca que todos los miembros de su familia, pero él solo ve lo que desea ver, una oportunidad más para descargar su odio hacia ese color.

Da los pasos restantes y con voz firme y ronca grita:

—Suelta a esa negra de mierda padre. —La furia surca su voz y hace paralizar a todos.

Edward Masen, el príncipe heredero, el niñito consentido, es despectivo, grosero y respondón, disfruta humillando a sus inferiores. Ama ver las muecas asustadizas que le dicen a gritos quién es él y lo que vale una sola palabra suya. La casa Masen suele quedar muda por sus gritos autoritarios, pero hoy es diferente, hoy no solo su grito les paraliza, hoy ocurre algo mucho más espeluznante que su voz subida de tono. Hoy la mirada de Edward pareciera querer acabar con la inocente muchacha. Como si algo en ella le hiciera digna de tal odio y desprecio, como si con solo mirarla de ese modo ella pudiese desaparecer. Y eso es precisamente lo que él quiere, que desaparezca por lo menos de su casa, de su vista. Quiere que su padre no la vea nunca más y que no tenga las agallas para volver a tocar _eso_.

La furia de su mirada se convierte en un acto al ver que su padre no le escucha. Se abalanza sobre ellos y hala con fuerza al rubio, tratando por la fuerza de separarlo de ella. Carlisle se tambalea violentamente, pero aun así no la suelta, la toma con más fuerza y se gira para mirar iracundo a su hijo. No entiende ese odio por aquellos que no son totalmente blancos. A veces simplemente considera que Edward ha perdido la razón.

— ¿Qué haces Edward Masen? —Sisea enojado—. ¿Qué no ves que la chica está inconsciente?

Edward mira a su padre como si hubiera perdido la razón. ¿Es que acaso no comprendía?

—Mira qué cosa tienes en tus brazos, e ahí mi respuesta. —Entonces, furioso como se encuentra, decide para sorpresa de todos levantarse y caminar lejos de ese lugar.

Sabe que si se queda cometerá una locura, la lastimará, se manchará por culpa de ella y eso sería peor que cualquier cosa. Que su sangre lo manche, que los una. La sangre prevalece, nunca desaparece.

Cuando nadie lo ve, agarra su cabello con ambas manos y hala fuerte como si quisiera arrancarse la cabeza. Corre a gran velocidad y huye al único lugar que lo calma y le da paz, el único lugar donde el demonio se apacigua y es un pobre mortal.

A veces él desearía no tener la cabeza tan jodida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella siente que su cuerpo pesa, no puede moverse pero escucha con perfecta claridad. Sabe que alguien con un delicioso perfume varonil la sostiene pero puede ser cualquiera, quiere gritar, decir que estará bien, pero de sus labios no sale una palabra, está paralizada y eso le empieza a aterrar. Entonces, las voces a su alrededor se hacen más fuertes y claras y ella se relaja solo un poco, lo suficiente para que la voz más perfecta que ha escuchado en su vida lance dardos afilados directo a su corazón y la rompan en pedazos.

El de la voz hermosa semejante a la de los ángeles le ha dicho negra, ha dicho que le da asco, que es una cosa. Ella no es una cosa, es un ser humano ¡por dios! ¿Qué clase de monstruo es acaso él? ¿Qué no ve que está mal? ¿Que tiene miedo?

La voz deja de lanzar dagas, pero la han herido de muerte, es común ver miradas despectivas a los de su raza, sobretodo allí. California es el nido de la raza latina pujante donde se les ve como intrusos a los antiguos amos. Aunque una cosa es ver las miradas de desprecio y otra sentir a alguien hablar con tanto odio, como si ser de Latinoamérica fuera el peor de los pecados, como si quisiera acabarle.

Ella sabe ahí que todo será diferente en su vida, él la odia y no descansará hasta sacarla de su vida. Pero ella no se dejaría, lucharía por su madre, por su padre y su hermano, lucharía por ella y, sobre todo, por demostrarle a él que no podía, no con ella. Su corazón era fuerte y valeroso y ahora, después de escucharlo, se volvía fuerte, preparándose para la batalla.

Siente de nuevo el dominio sobre su cuerpo y poco a poco abre los ojos, con calma, con cautela y con miedo. Unas orbes doradas la reciben y sonríe a medias. Al menos hay más personas gentiles en aquella casa, sobretodo el señor que desde un inicio se ha mostrado bastante amable.

— ¿Cómo estás, nena? —pregunta Carlisle.

—Bien señor… gracias.

Entonces él se gira a sus empleados que lo miran asombrados y fascinados al tiempo y le pide a Sue que llame a un doctor.

—Viene en camino, señor.

La chica se paraliza acto facto.

—No —implora. ¡Qué vergüenza!—. No es necesario, señor. Estoy bien.

—Nada de eso, nena. —Insiste—. Te has desmayado, no es algo normal a menos que estés embarazada o algo así. —Los ojos de él la examinan con calma y fiereza, si la chica tiene un niño en su vientre sus planes se joden.

Ella se ríe, esa idea de ser madre es tan improbable para una chica que solo ha hecho el amor 3 veces y que a duras penas y desea practicarlo de nuevo.

—No señor, no estoy embarazada.

Él le sonríe. —Entonces con más razón debemos llamar a un doctor. —Insiste.

—Señor, me desmayé por la sangre, siempre me pasa cuando siento sangre.

Curioso. —Piensa Carlisle. La sangre es sinónimo de unión. Cuando alguien está atado a otro con sangre es algo eterno que jamás logra ser roto.

—Sue —dice él—. Entonces nena, mejor ve a tu casa con tus padres y descansa.

—Pero… —Trata de decir ella.

—No quiero más desmayos en mi hogar, me gusta que mis empleados estén en perfectas condiciones.

Y era cierto, algo que tenía el señor Masen era el respeto por la salud de sus empleados, era primordial, algo muy importante. Si un empleado suyo estaba mal, eran pérdidas, pérdidas de dinero y tiempo.

—Gracias —dice ella apenada.

Carlisle sonríe de nuevo, es la primera vez en 15 años que sonríe tantas veces. La primera vez desde que las perdió.

—Sue, llama a Jacob. —Su voz formal y tosca vuelve—. Que lleve a la chica a su hogar.

La otra figura enigmática de aquella mansión deja a sus empleados a solas, asombrados, con las bocas abiertas, preguntándose qué diablos le pasa y a una chica de cabello oscuro algo fascinada y con esa chispa en el interior que le exigía conocer más.

Si él hubiese leído el pensamiento de la chica, sonreiría como el gato de Alicia, pero no lo hacía y eso le daba una gran desventaja, sobretodo en sus nuevos propósitos para la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No puede creer lo que tiene frente a él, es la chica más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida, sus curvas, su cabello, su rostro… nunca vio ojos más hermosos y brillantes, ni tampoco sintió esa energía que emanaba de sus ser. Él entendió que ella sería para él al menos la mejor de las amigas.

—Soy Jacob —dice sonriente—, aunque puedes llamarme Jake o futuro esposo, cualquiera de ambos está bien.

La sonrisa del chico es atrayente y fascinante, tanto que se siente bajo un hechizo.

—Definitivamente te llamaré esposo —dice jocosa—, algún día serás mi esposo.

Los ojos negros del muchacho brillan como estrellas y ella no puede evitar sonreír ante él. Luego los gestos de él cambian y la mira con cautela.

— ¿Qué ocurrió adentro? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Oh! Sí, solo me he cortado.

Entonces ya no hablan más y él la lleva a toda velocidad a su hogar.

En el camino, ella piensa en todo lo ocurrido y quiere llorar. Se siente triste por las palabras del muchacho sin rostro, él no tenía derecho. No la conocía, no sabía nada de quien era. A veces la gente puede ser tan estúpida, no entienden que una palabra fragmenta el alma en pedazos pequeños que nunca más podrán estar nuevamente unidos.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—La vida puede ser tan injusta por momentos, las personas tan torpes y nosotros tan débiles.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque a veces una sola palabra tiene el filo necesario para destruirte.

— ¿Dejarás que una palabra te haga daño?

—Una palabra no, aquel que dice las palabras es quien me hace daño.

* * *

**Espero les guste esto que tanto amo.**

**Fire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Todo lo que aquí verán es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso sus personajes. La historia es de mi autoria.**

**Tal vez ha sido bastante tiempo desde que publique el primer capitulo y pido eternas disculpas, como ya sabrán en la vida pasan cosas buenas, malas, y llega momentos en el que el "mmundo real nos reclama" espero que al menos todavia le denuna oportunidad a esto.**

**Beteado por ****Mentxu Masen Beta FFADICTION ************www facebook groups / betasffaddiction. Ella como siempre es mi angel de la guarda y buena redacción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Sus noches nunca son tranquilas y hoy, como siempre, en medio de sábanas revueltas, suda frio y se queja con sutileza. Su cuerpo se estremece fuertemente, está temblando, buscando el calor perdido, ese que se fue hace tantos años. Se le ve de lejos como un niño asustado y frágil y en cierta forma es así. Se encuentra en el pasado, años atrás cuando todo empezó, cuando fue feliz y luego miserable.

_En su mente solo ve a una chica con el cabello caramelo, piel canela y sonrisa coqueta que con andares de serpiente y mirada pasional se le tiraba encima a su padre; él, por su parte, sonriente y gozoso la recibía con alegría, levantándola y haciéndola envolver sus delgadas piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Él es un niño y no comprende qué ocurre, su mente no alcanza a dimensionar la realidad, solo opina que es malo y que su mami se enojará si los ve juntos. Él no quiere que su mami se entere, así que, asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos, corre a la habitación de su madre. Es lo único que le brinda paz._

_Entonces los oscuros pasillos de la mansión le hacen sentir enfermo, como si en cualquier instante pudieran desplomarse y acabarlo para siempre. El corazón se le agita con violencia y el aire empieza a entrar de forma rápida, sin darle el tiempo adecuado para recibir el oxigeno necesario. Se desmaya en medio del pasillo. Pudieron ser horas o minutos, solo sabe que los gritos de su madre, desgarrados y agónicos, le despiertan de su retardo._

_Y corre como si la vida misma se desprendiera de su pecho y lo que encuentra le deja atónito y sin habla, dos mujeres. Ambas sin vida, una con cabellera caramelo y otra rubia, una la vil sirvienta, otra su madre._

—Mamá —grita desesperado, levantándose en medio de las penumbras.

Siempre el mismo sueño, siempre el mismo dolor, siempre la misma impotencia. Siempre la asquerosa mujer. Fue su culpa, él lo sabe, cubrieron muy bien la escena, pero fue ella.

—Todos son iguales a ella, a esa asquerosa. —La furia se apodera de su cuerpo en pocos instantes, todo el odio contenido, todo el sufrimiento que carga, hace que su pecho se estremezca y que le cueste respirar.

Se levanta violentamente y como un gato encerrado empieza a pasearse por la habitación, de un lugar a otro. Una y otra vez. Cuando siente que no puede más, con sigilo se escabulle de su cuarto y se sumerge en los inmensos y oscuros pasillos de la casa Masen. La oscuridad y el misterio de la noche le reciben con furor, reciben a su príncipe con sublimación. La noche siempre es hermosa y mágica para él. La luna está en su punto más alto y le guía en una sombría reverencia. Edward camina eclipsado, conociendo su rumbo, visualizándolo en su mente. Él no se da cuenta que, en la distancia, una chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada brillante, le mira embelesado y lo sigue en silencio.

Despierta con las manos apretadas, llenas de pétalos rotos cubiertos con su propia sangre. El mausoleo Masen es lo primero que vislumbran sus ojos. Frente a la tumba de su madre recobra la conciencia, sintiéndose como pocas veces, débil y miserable. 15 años han pasado y aún recuerda con claridad aquella noche en la que no solo perdió la vida su madre, si no su propia vida. Nada fue lo mismo desde aquella noche. Cuanto odio por sí mismo, por no haberla ayudado. Tal vez si él hubiese estado con ella, esa asquerosa de cabellos caramelos no la hubiese tocado y la vida no hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Pero no era así y cada vez que esa terrible verdad caía, él sentía su cuerpo destrozarse con la misma potencia que aquella vez. Era una terrible tortura.

Se va de allí a paso rápido, sin reparos, sin importarle que le miraran absortos los demás miembros de la casa. Su único propósito es huir, estar lejos de los restos mortales de su madre y del dolor que traía consigo aún los recuerdos. De nuevo no se percata que Isabella lo mira, siempre en la distancia, siempre preguntándose quién es esa intrigante criatura.

Ella lo mira con recelo, cautela, y fascinación. En su mente no dejan de repetirse las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Lo ve caminando como eclipsado por los pasillos oscuros, con propósitos desconocidos. Luego lo ve arrancando de raíz varias rosas blancas, que desde hacía años cultivaban en su jardín. Lo ve llorando como niño pequeño y balanceándose perdido y ahogado por sus propios sollozos. Por último, ve sus ojos cargados de odio y sus manos destruyendo las rosas, cortando su carne con las espinas y sangrando en el proceso.

¿Era acaso una macabra promesa con sangre?

Ella despierta de su letargo con el corazón acelerado, la respiración entrecortada, con el miedo y la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. No sabe qué ocurre, pero en vez de alejarla, el chico la atrae como miel a las abejas. Hay algo macabro y mágico en su mirar, que por extraño que parezca, envolvía en una especie de trance a varios de los que día a día convivían con él.

Su andar era imponente, al igual que cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos miel cargados de odio y dolor, le hacían preguntarse una y otra vez qué había ocurrido para que tan bonito color se viera opacado por sentimientos tan terribles. Había algo con Edward Masen, algo que ella necesitaba descubrir. Su piel temblaba ante la sola idea y eso precisamente le daba más fuerzas para continuar.

Cuando llega a su habitación, todo está en absoluto orden, no hay nada en los suelos. Habita una tranquilidad y quietud absoluta; huele a lavanda; el aire es fresco; parece un lugar en paz que trata de brindarle al león un poco de calma. En cambio, todo se torna diferente en su mente cuando los recuerdos acuden a su mente. Desesperado, se sienta en la enorme cama y con sus grandes manos se agarra a sí mismo de los cabellos intentando alejar las emociones que lo sobrecogen allí mismo, pero no se van, se fortalecen a cada segundo. Odia sentirse así, odia no poder controlar su mente trastornada por la agonía de perder a su madre, odia el intentar olvidar y no poder, odia sentir. Todo sería más sencillo si no se sintiera, nada importaría, ni siquiera su propia vida, pero no es así, y debe vivir inevitablemente la miserable vida que le ha tocado.

Hoy para Edward es uno de esos días en el que todo el peso de su propia realidad supera todo aquello que le hace "invencible". Hoy es un hombre más que desesperado, necesita liberar un poco toda la carga que tiene su alma.

—No quiero Sue —dice Isabella aterrada—. Por favor, pídeme lo que sea menos eso.

—Lo siento Bella, enserio —dice ella apenada—. Jessica no se encuentra, Samantha está con el señor Carlisle y esa no es mi labor. Créeme que más que nadie quiero que estés alejada del niño Edward, pero no hay nadie más en casa que pueda hacerlo.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, él es fascinante, pero también es aterrador. Ella desea observarlo y descubrir sus misterios a lo lejos, sin que él la observe, sin que él repare en ella. Sin que sus cuerpos tengan que estar tan cercanos

—Pero…—intenta inútilmente decir.

—Hazlo de una vez, mi niña. —La voz de Sue suena como un intento de consuelo que no alcanza a serlo del todo—. Mientras más rápido salgas de esto, mejor. Además el niño Edward se enoja cuando tardan en llevarle su desayuno.

Ella intenta reunir todo el valor necesario para ir junto a él, pero en realidad esta aterrada. Sus manos tiemblan sutilmente y a duras penas puede caminar con la suficiente coordinación como para tomar el desayuno de Edward.

—Toma un respiro profundo y hazlo —cuando acaba de hablar, se va dejándola sola con su mente hecha un caos.

Intenta controlarse, como Sue le dijo. Inhala grandes bocanadas de aire intentando disminuir sus niveles de angustia, pero es inútil, tal parece que el tiempo fortalece su miedo. Decide, a pesar de sentirse tan asustada, enfrentarlo de una vez, después de todo, ¿qué podría pasarle?

El camino es lento, nunca sintió el paso del tiempo llevar tal ritmo, era como si los segundos fuesen horas. Cada paso que la acercaba a él, era un latido más acelerado, era un nuevo miedo y más angustia. Los pasillos de la casa en el día eran claros, iluminados y cargados de un aire puro y tranquilo, o al menos eso era lo que percibían los otros. Ella sin embargo, recordaba la noche anterior, su andar felino, y sus pasos cargados de tantos sentimientos indescifrables. Tiembla inevitablemente al recordar sus ojos miel mirarla con desprecio aquel primer día.

—Eres mi niña fuerte, bebé. —La voz de su madre la hace temblar.

Ella siempre le había recordado día con día lo valiosa que era, lo inteligente y hermosa. Su madre, su corazón, su motor para seguir día con día, era por ella que estaba allí, era por ella que enfrentaría sus miedos y se cubriría con el coraje necesario para resistir el miedo y fascinación que el generaba.

Cuando está por llegar a la habitación de Edward un crujido aterrador le hace revolver las entrañas de miedo y angustia. Deja los alimentos en una mesita cercana y corre sin importarle nada, dejando atrás su miedo, con la única idea de que alguien necesita ayuda. Y lo ve a él, similar a como lo vio la noche anterior, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los nudillos cubiertos por su sangre y con su mente en un lugar lejano y distante.

Edward ha roto la puerta y ha dejado la marca de su mano allí, incrustados han quedado fragmentos de madera que le hacen arder la piel. Ni siquiera le importa, necesitaba golpear algo, ahora mismo se siente mucho mejor. Ni se ha percatado de la presencia de la chica que lo observa entre aterrada y fascinada.

Él observa su mano lastimada y de forma extraña empieza a sacar los trozos de madera incrustados en su piel. Ni siquiera se inmuta, solo se dedica a sacar lo que estorba. Ella sigue allí de pie como una estatua en el rincón esperando paciente a que ocurra algo y, como invocado, ocurre algo. Él se percata de su presencia.

Ella abre los ojos asustada, él la mira asombrado primero y después la mira con ira. No tenía por qué estar allí, en su cuarto, cerca a él, compartiendo su aire. Se levanta. _Es enorme_ piensa ella, a duras penas le llega a los hombros. Entonces él se acerca y la mira desde arriba con detenimiento. _Es muy bonita_, acepta a sí mismo sin poder creérselo, tiene un cabello lindo y unos ojos hermosos, pero su color de piel hace que todo el encanto que observó a primera vista se desvanezca, él no puede encontrarla bonita, no puede, es ir contra todo lo que ha pregonado los últimos años.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dice las palabras lentamente como si le hablara a un retrasado, su voz destila enojo.

—Yo… ehh, señor…— está tartamudeando, el miedo la ha inundado y no sabe qué decir.

Él se ríe de manera irónica y con los ojos perforándola, le dice con crueldad.

— ¡Vaya! A parte de negra eres retrasada, mi padre sí que está loco contratando basuras. —No entiende el motivo, pero se siente enfermo al pronunciar aquellas palabras

Siente que le han golpeado el estómago, sus ojos pican, quiere llorar, pero no lo hará frente a él y aunque es un pobre gatito asustado reúne todo su coraje y habla con voz temblorosa.

—Vine, a tra…er s…u desa…yuno. —Entonces sale de aquella habitación, recoge los alimentos que dejó en aquella mesita y se las entrega a Edward. Cuando intenta irse, la detiene.

Se para justo tras ella, respirándole en su cuello y casi pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

—No tan rápido —susurra en su oído. Su aliento es fresco, huele a menta—. Te vas solo cuando yo así lo decida, ¿entendido, negra? —Asiente con la cabeza, está temblando.

Sin poder evitarlo ahora, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

—Pobre chiquilla —dice irónico—. El cruel ogro Masen la está haciendo llorar. Llora cuando tus lágrimas valgan la pena, antes no —lo dice con mala intención, pero siente en su interior que ella no merece llorar, se golpea mentalmente por pensarlo.

Ella se va de allí sin importarle nada, a la mierda todo, al parecer no es tan fuerte. Escucha a lo lejos una carcajada y un grito.

—Al parecer no tan fuerte, eh chiquilla. —Ella se congela varios segundos, y luego sigue su camino con pasos largos y profundos.

Edward empieza a relinchar como caballo, la chiquilla esa no obedeció sus órdenes. Si hay algo que él aborrezca es eso, que sus ordenes sean ignoradas, como si él no fuese el dueño de la casa, como si no tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprar sus vidas y hacer con ellas lo que se le antojase. Como si no le aterrara perder su trabajo.

A su mente vienen las imágenes de segundos atrás, ella es de baja estatura, ¡claro! Todos lo son a su lado, tiene el cabello largo y brillante, huele tan bien, como una mezcla de flores tropicales, exóticas, únicas. Tiene un cuerpo sólido, firme, con glúteos redondos y pechos grandes… y allí mismo, cuando permite a su mente llegar tan lejos, se frena y la recriminación inicia. Su piel, su maldita piel es oscura, ella es oscura, es salvaje, es seductora, una serpiente justo como ella. Y la odia, la odia de la misma manera que odió a esa mujer. La ira lo toma y es descargada con lo que se supone sería su desayuno, toma la bandeja y la arroja lejos, el estruendo se escucha en toda la casa, esa es su señal.

Deja la habitación de nuevo y baja a pasos agigantados, sus pisadas se pueden escuchar de lejos por Isabella que, aterrada como estaba, decide esconderse de él. Se mete en un cuartito oscuro donde estaban todos los implementos de aseo.

—Negra —grita—. Negra…

Sue lo mira asustada, ella lo conoce como a nadie y odia cuando está así. Cuando empieza a tratar de forma despectiva a quienes le sirven

—Niño —dice ella—. Debe estar haciendo otra de sus labores, la cocina nos es lo único de lo que se encargará.

Él la mira mal.

—Óyeme muy bien, nana —dice él—. Adviértele sobre mí, dile que jamás contradiga mis órdenes y también que por lo de hoy, se convertirá en mi chacha personal. —Una sonrisa angelical adorna su rostro—. Ella va a entender porqué nadie me puede contradecir.

Se marcha de allí imponente, sin mirar atrás, y ella siente que va a morir. Sale despacio mirando con cuidado donde se apoyan sus pies, su corazón late deprisa, sus manos sudan y el miedo parece recorrerla. _Me voy a hiperventilar, _piensa, pero no puede hacerlo, no cuando él está cerca y puede hacerle daño, mucho más del poco que ha causado en menos de una semana. Su voz destila veneno, odio, destila oscuridad. Ahora lo ve bien, no es alguien fascinante e intrigante, es un ángel negro, es un espectro, el demonio. Es un ser oscuro que busca y se alimenta del temor y el sufrimiento ajeno, de todos quienes son inferiores a él.

Entonces empieza a temblar, esta vez de ira. Ella nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, salvo al dolor de su familia, nada nunca la amedrentó, ni siquiera en situaciones difíciles. Un pobre niño mimado no podría con ella, nadie podría, ella era fuerte y valiente, su inteligencia siempre la hizo sentirse orgullosa y segura de sus decisiones. Había sufrido mucho por conseguir empleo y ahora no lo iba a perder, su madre lo necesitaba, su familia entera lo hacía.

—No podrás conmigo, pequeño bastardo —dice furiosa.

Los días siguientes al pequeño encuentro parecieron diezmar un poco el remolino de ira que se había sembrado en ambos, pero similar a todo en el ser humano, permanecía dormido cargándose de hechos insignificantes poco a poco. La bomba atómica pronto estallaría y de eso estaban ambos absolutamente conscientes. Edward no podía dejar de pensar en la ofensa que fue para sí que ella se le enfrentara e Isabella, no podía dejar de recriminarse a sí misma por débil y cobarde. Sin embargo, en ese río de pensamientos ambos se pensaban, de forma obsesiva, con una carga de intriga, pero prevaleciendo la insatisfacción, la rabia y esa semilla que despierta el odio.

Isabella día a día trabajaba duro, su único pensamiento era su madre, su sonrisa hermosa y brillante, y cómo sería de hermosa su vida si nuevamente ella estuviera bien. A pulso se ganaba un lugar en la mansión Masen y los ojos del gran jefe no dejaban de asecharle en las sombras.

—Me tiene gratamente sorprendido —dice él con una sonrisa pícara y deslumbrante—. Te he contratado como repostera y ahora eres ayudante de jardinería, de limpieza, e incluso de ama de llaves.

La forma como él le habla la hace sentir protegida, como si algo bueno viera en ella. La chica no puede dejar de sentirse agradecida con ese ser gentil y le sonríe.

—Gracias, señor —responde ella.

—El señor fue mi padre, yo soy solo Carlisle, aún me faltan años para ser señor, o ¿acaso soy muy viejo? —La pregunta se le hace divertida a Isabella, él de lejos es viejo, tal vez está en una etapa diferente a la suya, pero no es viejo. Su rostro liso, sin imperfección alguna dice lo contrario.

—No lo es, señor Carlisle. —Se sonroja y él sonríe, esta vez de manera maliciosa. Se acerca despacio a ella, comprobando primero que no haya alguien cerca y después que no la asuste con su cercanía. Ella retrocede un paso. Él prepara muy bien su próxima jugada.

—No quiero sonar grosero. —Empieza él, ella se prepara para una pregunta terrible o una recriminación—. Pero qué hace una muchacha tan linda y joven como tú trabajando como empleada domestica.

Ella suspira profundamente, no le parece algo malo contar su historia, de todas formas lo ha hecho antes.

—Señor, Estados Unidos no es un país con muchas oportunidades para los que como yo somos latinos y hemos venido aquí buscando una nueva oportunidad.

Él se sonríe a sí mismo, ha encontrado el punto clave en todo esto.

— ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? —dice con voz gentil y mirada compasiva.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, señor —se limita a contestar ella.

—Cuando quieras hablar no dudes en decírmelo. —Entonces levanta la mano y posa gentilmente dos de sus dedos en su rostro y la acaricia suavemente.

Ella se espanta y retrocede tres pasos más. —Con permiso, señor, debo hacer algo en el jardín.

Trata de poner la mayor distancia posible entre el señor y ella, desviando su mente de ese leve roce que le hizo estremecer presa del pánico. Camina deprisa sin reparos en la gente. Últimamente el único lugar capaz de brindarle paz en esa casa es el jardín. Ama las rosas blancas que allí se siembran, ama las violetas, los girasoles, ama como un lugar tan pulcro puede esconder ese paraíso de colores y fragancias.

La luz del sol la recibe y baña su cuerpo con sus rayos y su calor. En pleno medio día, con el sol en todo su esplendor, ella allí parece que estuviese brillando, su piel se ve mucha más bonita de lo usual y su cabello oscuro baila al compás del viento. Abre los brazos de manera cómica, similar a Rose en "Titanic", pero esta vez sin su Jack. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, se siente libre incluso atada a las circunstancias. Unos fuertes brazos se posan en su cintura con delicadeza y unos labios se acercan a su oído y le susurran despacio.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu Jack, preciosa? —Esta vez no puede evitarlo y explota en risas, Jake la hace sentir tan cómoda y libre como el mismo jardín.

Ella baja sus brazos y toma los de Jacob y se acurruca en él. Él chico sonríe de manera radiante y la abraza fuertemente, hay algo en ella tan especial que es imposible no eclipsarse por ella. Así permanecen en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna varios minutos, pero ambos deben trabajar y él la deja allí, en contra de sus propios deseos, pero no sin antes plantar un beso en su frente e irse sonriente.

Ella suspira profundamente y empieza a trabajar con las plantas, les habla como si fuesen personas, pues sabe que les hará bien; pone agua a cada rosa, a cada clavel, violeta y azucena; les acaricia los pétalos y las mira con dulzura. En eso Edward la encuentra y empieza a acercarse con la calma propia de un tigre.

Ella se levanta aún sin notarlo y se baña en agua como lo hizo con las plantas, él se congela en su sitio, nunca nada se vio tan jodidamente caliente para él. Ira contra sí mismo es lo que siente de nuevo al verla de ese modo, decide cambiar lo que sintió por rabia y de nuevo se prepara para lanzarla contra ella. Sigue su camino con lentitud y cuando está justo tras ella, empieza a exhalar en su oído despacio. Algo ocurre, ella se lanza contra él, no alcanza a tocarle, pero trata de buscar refugio en él.

Para Edward aquello solo consigue ponerle más furioso, ella en su estúpido ensimismamiento piensa que aquel que exhala en su oído es Jacob. Edward está convencido de que ella lo ha confundido con su padre.

—Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás pienses que puedes tener este tipo de confianzas con nosotros. —Las palabras salen filosas de su boca—. No hace diferencia que me confundas con mi padre, jamás te atrevas a mirarle, a tocarle a coquetearle. Entonces sabrás quién soy. Aunque supongo que a partir de hoy, lo sabrás.

Él se va, ella se cae.

* * *

**Opiniones, dudas, comentarios?**


End file.
